


Misunderstood Betrayal

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also a bit more protective Fundy, Dreamons, M/M, Pregnant Dream, aka he wacks someone with an axe for his fiance, its what he deserves, this is also kinda short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream is fighting Technoblade again, but has an issue that he tries to secretly tell Fundy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 481





	Misunderstood Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> thank you EmpressAelin for the idea of a codeword. I actually had this idea before but didn't know exactly where to take it.

Dream tiredly dodged Technoblade's attacks, he couldn't give it his all. His friends were against him, his fiance was stuck being allied with them. It didn’t even help that he was carrying a child. His dreamon wasn't much help either, he didn't even know what they were doing. It’s not like he can talk to them right now though. 

The only people actually fighting were him, Schlatt, Techno, and Tommy. Everyone knew that was how it would end up. Dream didn’t even know where Karl was, though he was probably with Sapnap, since he was missing, too. Fundy was behind the piglin hybrid, as well as everyone else other than Niki and Quackity, who were trying to stop Wilbur from blowing the whole place up. Honestly it wouldn’t matter to Dream if it would make Techno stop attacking him. Though he really doesn’t want Fundy to get hurt.

Dream swung his axe while Techno swiped his sword. Techno was definitely more ready to fight than Dream was. His movements were calm and formal, while Dream's were rough. Techno seemed way more bloodthirsty though. It was sad how this was their rematch and Dream wasn't even in his best shape.

Techno swung at Dream's leg, knocking him to the ground. The mask moved slightly, but that was enough to break the dreamon's concentration. It wasn't until then that Dream realized what they were doing. They couldn't help them fight, they were too busy making sure Dream didn't go into labor during battle.

Dream clutched his stomach in pain. He couldn't even scream, or he did and he couldn't hear it. His stomach became heavy and his breathing went odd. Dream could hear loud swearing that didn’t come from him, the dreamon wasn’t taking this any better than he was. He felt a warm feeling wrap around his neck, signaling that the other thing living in this body wasn’t staying hidden anymore. Though this time it probably wasn’t by their choice.

He looked up and saw that Techno didn't stop the fight. At least the dreamon could help him fight now. Techno swung his sword down at Dream's neck, only to be stopped by his axe. Techno stepped back as Dream stood up again, though he was obviously weaker. His objective now was to defend himself long enough. 

Fundy looked at his fiance worriedly, he couldn't do anything. He knew if he tried helping him he'd be seen as a traitor, he was already seen as suspicious because of him switching sides so much. It didn't help that Tubbo wasn't trusting him because of his engagement to Dream. Dream told him to stay with Pogtopia for his own safety, and considering how outnumbered they would be, he could understand why. Fundy watched as Dream tried once more to fight, Techno didn't even slow down for him. 

Dream fell on his back, everything stopped for a second before he was forced to raise up his axe as Techno tried once again to kill him with his sword. Techno pressed the sword blade against the axe handle, Dream trying hard to hold it up despite the fact that he was only getting weaker. The netherite was starting to cut through the axe, and Dream wasn't doing too good at preventing the inevitable. He was going to have a kid. He heard Schlatt call out to him but he couldn't make out what it was. Dream felt a heavy feeling in his stomach. Not now, not now. He needs Fundy’s help.

"Fundy, Nightmare!" Dream yelled out. He knew it would possibly endanger his fiance, but there was no getting out of this. Everyone looked at the fox. He recognized what that was vaguely, but he couldn't remember what for. 

"Nightmare?" Fundy called confused. He tried going through his memories with Dream, why couldn't he remember this one thing. 

"Nightmare!" Dream yelled again. Mother of Irene if only he wasn’t so stupid.

"Nightmare? Nightmare!" Fundy realized what it was. It was their codeword. Dream went into labor. 

Fundy pulled out his axe. It didn't matter if he was seen as a traitor now, Dream is way more important. He ignored the confused looks from everyone else and went to knock Techno off of Dream. Techno hit the ground, letting go of his sword as he grabbed at the new cut on his arm. 

Fundy picked up his fiance as he grabbed a pearl out of his inventory. Dream grabbed onto Fundy tightly, pressing his face into his neck. Fundy threw the pearl to the community house, they have to go to The Nether. It sounded dangerous having a kid there, but that was the only place they could go that was safe from the current war going on.

"You traitor!" Fundy and Dream heard from both Tommy and Schlatt before the pearl teleported them away. They were both enemies of everyone now.

Techno looked at where they were, then in the direction the pearl was thrown. He knew they were going to The Nether. Techno grabbed his sword and began heading to the portal. He ignored the rest of Pogtopia, not even looking back at them. They could handle everything themselves. That green traitor and his backstabbing pet were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe how frequently im posting these fundywastaken fics


End file.
